No Titled
by JChoi18
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang perasaan Kibum terhadap Kyuhyun dengan segala rintangannya/?/. BAD SUMMARY. DLDR. YAOI. ONESHOOT. CRACKPAIR. TYPO. ChangKyu. KiHyun. Uke!Kyu Salkeeennn... FF debut/?/ nih.. kkkkk
Pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung menari dan bernyanyi dilangit sana. Kadang mereka hinggap di beberapa batang pohon dengan nyaman. Matahari mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden jendela berwarna biru laut itu. Mengusik seseorang yang sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya. Perlahan seseorang itu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk tentu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Seseorang yang berada dibalik selimut itu sudah bisa menebak, siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Pasti ibunya.

"Kyuhyun, ada tamu untukmu" ucap wanita cantik paruh baya itu setelah membuka gorden kamar Kyuhyun –seseorang yang berada dibalik selimut.

"hmm..siapa? Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam dan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"kau demam?" tanya sang ibu yang berhasil membuat kerutan heran dikening Kyuhyun –masih belum membuka matanya. "kalau tidak, apa kepalamu terbentur keras tadi malam? Kau lupa atau amnesia mendadak? Changmin kan sedang berada di Jepang saat ini Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun cepat membuka matanya. Benar juga. Sudah seminggu yang lalu Changmin pergi ke Jepang. Dan sudah seminggu pula Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah. Kekasihnya –ya, Changmin kekasihnya- tak memberi kabar sama sekali padanya. Dan itu yang membuatnya badmood.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah disini. Ya. Ada yang salah.

Jika bukan Changmin yang datang, lalu siapa yang datang? Teman sekolah yang mengetahui alamat rumahnya hanya Changmin –oke, Changmin kekasihnya- dan Donghae –yang tak mungkin kerajinan datang kerumahnya- dan tak ada lagi.

Jangan bilang yang datang itu POLISI?! Oke, Kyuhyun terlalu lebay sekarang.

"Kyuhyun! Mengapa melamun? Cepat temui Kibum dibawah!" teriak ibunya yang berhasil merusak lamunan tak penting Kyuhyun.

Apa katanya? Kibum? Oh Kibum. Kibum ya? Eh, Kibum?

WHAT? KIBUM?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

No Titled

By. JChoi18

Main Pair : ChangKyu

Slight : KiHyun

Warning : Yaoi! DLDR, Typos, Uke!Kyu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung terbangun dari tidurannya. Lalu berlari cepat kelantai satu. Tak mempedulikan ibunya yang berteriak agar tak berlari. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan-

DEG!

Seketika Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat. Kibum, pria datar itu berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Ada getaran aneh yang dirasakan keduanya ketika berada diposisi sedekat itu. Kibum menelan paksa air liurnya. Melihat Kyuhyun adalah cobaan terbesar bagi hatinya. Apalagi jika sedekat ini?!

Kyuhyun yang tersadar lebih dulu langsung mengambil 3 langkah mundur. Kyuhyun jadi teringat wajah Changmin jika begini ceritanya. Kibum sedikit kecewa karna Kyuhyun lebih memilih mundur. Oh, ya, Kibum lupa jika Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran dengan Changmin. Sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka bertiga memang sudah bersama sedari kecil. Walaupun Kibum yang lebih tua dua tahun. Tetapi mereka bersahabat dengan baik. Manis sekali.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ChangKyu memilih untuk berpacaran dan itu menyakiti Kibum yang lebih dulu menyukai Kyuhyun dibanding Changmin. Miris sekali.

"hai Kyu" sapa Kibum canggung. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lama tak bertemu karena Kibum yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya –dan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dan menangis tersedu dibahu bidang Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya akan mendapat respon seromantis ini dari Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum! Kau kemana saja?!" Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe orang yang sopan. "aku merindukanmu bodoh!" semprot Kyuhyun dengan bahasa informalnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Dia rindu suara ini. Dia rindu harum tubuh ini. Dia rindu surai lembut kecoklatan ini. Dia rindu semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan kata-kata pedasnya dan tangan jahilnya yang selalu suka memainkan wajahnya yang terbilang terlalu minim ekspresi.

"aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku Kyu" Kibum berkata lembut sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang masih berlapis piyama tidurnya.

"aku tau! Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik –menyeret paksa- lengan Kibum. Dan-

BLAM

Menendang keras pintu dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

Disinilah Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Ruang tengah. Kyuhyun sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan sekarang ia sudah berpakaian santai ala anak remaja jaman sekarang. Mereka juga sudah sarapan bersama tadi.

"jadi.." Kyuhyun berbicara. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP hitam kesayangannya –yang kadang suka dicemburui Changmin-, tetapi cukup ampuh untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lantai. Menatap Kyuhyun. Menunggu namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau mengerjakan tugas apa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun –masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"hanya tugas kantor biasa dan meeting. Kadang aku juga meeting diluar kota. Bahkan keluar negeri. Itu yang membuatku sibuk." Ucap Kibum

"19 kata. Itu kemajuan" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya –masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP. Dan Kibum hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya. Itulah kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Menghitung setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Rajin sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Changmin, daritadi Kibum tidak melihat batang hidung namja kelawat tinggi itu. Benar juga! Biasanya, setiap ada Kyuhyun, pasti ada Changmin. Itulah yang membuat mereka cocok. Apa mereka sudah putus? Itu keuntungan bagi Kibum.

"ngomong-ngomong, dimana Changmin?" tanya Kibum.

"dia sedang berada di Jepang" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Kibum hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Ada sebersit perasaan senang dihatinya. Jika Changmin ada di Jepang, bukankah ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun? Egois memang. Tsk.

Kyuhyun seketika langsung melempar PSPnya kesofa sebelahnya –sukses mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Kibum. Kyuhyun bosan! Kyuhyun galau! Kyuhyun rindu Changmin! Kyuhyun rindu suara melengking Changmin! Kyuhyun rindu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas agar bisa melihat wajah Changmin! Kyuhyun rindu Changminnya!

Tak terasa, bulir kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak terisak. Hanya mengeluarkan air mata. Dan itu cukup mengiris hati Kibum. Kibum tak mampu melakukan apapun. Karena, ini kali pertama ia melihat bulir bening itu mengalir dengan mulus dari pelupuk mata idah Kyuhyun.

Bahkan saat Kyuhyun masih kecil, ia sama sekali tak menangis saat Changmin dengan jahilnya merebut mobil-mobilannya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun menangis! Kibum tak tau pastinya, tapi pasti berhubungan dengan Changmin. Kibum jadi merasa bersalah karena membahas Changmin.

"kau tak apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum khawatir. Terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya.

"aku galau Kibum! Changmin sudah seminggu di Jepang! Dan sudah seminggu pula ia tak menelponku!" adu Kyuhyun pada Kibum dengan suara paraunya.

Kibum hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Benarkan? Pasti jika Kyuhyun uring-uringan seperti ini itu semua ulah Changmin. Kibum ikut kesal juga kalau begini.

"kau tidak mencoba untuk menelponnya?" sebenarnya Kibum hanya ingin menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"sudah! Dan tidak diangkat! HUWAAAAAAAA"

Kibum cengo. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun yang kelewat cuek jadi OOC begini? Ini semua karena Changmin!

Kibum panik bukan main! Masalahnya tangisan Kyuhyun jadi lebih kencang sekarang. Orangtua Kyuhyunpun sedang pergi dan mereka menitipkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Dan itu yang membuat Kibum panik!

"aduh... Kyu, sudah ya nangisnya~" Kibum memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan aegyo. Bahkan pada saat Kibum kecil, ia tidak pernah melakukan aegyo. Ini semua karena Changmin!

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan Kibum dan masih saja asik dengan acara –mari-menggalaui-Changmin. Tidak elit memang. Tetapi, Kibum itu anak yang cerdas. Dia tentunya tak kehilangan akal untuk menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ ciluk~ baaa~"

Sudah kubilang, Kibum itu terlampau cerdas. Saking cerdasnya ya begitulah. Kenyataan terkadang memang sulit untuk diterima.

Kelakuan Kibum berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Tetapi juga berhasil mendapat tatapan datar dari Kyuhyun. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir sifat konyol Kibum itu keterlaluan.

Hening.

Masih tetap hening.

Jangkrik pun enggan memecah keheningan.

Jarum jam rumah Kyuhyunpun malas memecahkan kecanggungan yang berawal dari sifat konyol Kibum yang bermaksud ingin menghentikan tangisan OOC Kyuhyun –tapi malah Kibum yang tambah OOC.

Dan pada akhirnya, suara dering ponselpun yang memecahkan keheningan serta kecanggungan diantara dua orang itu. Kyuhyun memandang datar ponselnya sebelum menggeser tombol hijau dengan ogah-ogahan dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya dengan ogah-ogahan juga.

"Halo, Kyuhyun tampan disini. Siapa disana?" Kyuhyun mengawali percakapan.

" _Kyuniiiieeeee~"_ sambut suara cempreng diujung sana yang jujur membuat telinga Kyuhyun sakit.

"Hei! Siapa nih?! Hanya Chwangie yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" Kyuhyun mulai dengan bahasa informalnya. Dan Kibum memasang wajah bingungnya. Siapa Chwangie?

" _Kyunie chagi! Masa tidak mengenali suaraku sih?! Ini aku! Your Chwangie~"_ agak kesal juga sipenelepon karena tidak dikenali.

1 detik.

5 detik.

20 detik...

"CHANGMIN?!"

Dan Kibum merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

END


End file.
